Akuma Clan
The Akuma Clan (うずまき一族, Akuma Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Konohagakure. Since its disbandment, one of its known members reside in Konohagakure. The Akuma Clan has the Ryokuryūgan which allows them to control all types of fire without the use of chakra and hand signs, the color of the fire is green. Background The Akuma and Uchiha after the creation of their villages. The Akuma , being descendants of Indra Ōtsutsuki, also shared distant blood relation with the Uchiha clan. Akuma the years, the Akuma and Uchiha kept close ties, with members at times marrying between clans, as with Ken Uchiha and Lily Akuma . The Akuma clan has a special relationship with the Hisui and the Kōsoku clan. For several generations, members of these three families have formed "Hi–Aku–Soku" trios, named after different part of the clan name. To strengthen the unity between the three clans, a member of the Matsuyama clan that resides in Konohagakure will give them special pendant to present to each generation head when they are promoted to chūnin after which they will swear their oaths. The pendant also symbolise that they are considered adults by their respective clans. The Four Symbols Technique is shared between the three clans. Abilities Akuma naturally possess incredibly strong life forces, granting them tremendous stamina and vitality. This also enables them to survive and endure much more severe injuries while likewise able to recover from injuries and exhaustion with much greater efficiency in short periods of time. As shown by May (and in the anime her mother), Akuma also have the the ability to quickly energies themselves and others, through consumption of their chakra. It is dangerous, however, to use this ability too regularly. At least one member, Akuma, has also displayed a unique sensory ability as well as the ability to suppress their chakra signature making them undetectable. The Akuma were most famed for their transformation jutsus and there nintaijutsu, a form of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu fused into one and there Combustion Release jutsus. Some members also possessed a unique form of chakra with special properties which made them especially well-suited to infuse multiple weapons with from their own chakra making them explode. Only Christa and May — to a lesser extent — have displayed access to this special chakra. The Ryokuryūgan (タツガン, Literally meaning: The Dragon Wheel Eye, Meaning (Viz): The Dragon Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the the Akuma Clan that appears selectively among its members. It can be regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu the others being the Byakugan, the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. While its powers originated from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Rinne Sharingan. Combustion Release (炎遁, Neton, English TV: "Combustion Style") is an advanced nature kekkei tōta made up of techniques that mix Fire, Wind, and Yang-based chakra to create blazing flames and highly condensed flames that can explode on impact and can be used in the form of laser like blast. Taijutsu Black Tiger Fist ( ブラックトラの拳 Burakku tora no ken) The Black Tiger style is characterised by its extensive footwork, acrobatic kicks, low, wide stances, and unique fist position (where the thumb is curled in the same manner as the other fingers, rather than wrapped around them). This taijutsu style is described as the strength and ferociousness of the Iron Fist mixed in with the flexibility and grace of the Gentle Fist. According to the Shaolin grandmasters, the style is the single most external style in the Shaolin canon; the longer the stylist practices, however, the more she or he comes to rely solely on internal power. Known Leaders Gray Akuma : Deceased Heiden Akuma : Head of the family officially re-established in Konohagakure. Trivia *The name "Akuma " can either mean "demon " or "devil". *As stated in the series, black hair is a common trait amongst Akuma clan members. *Due to Heiden Akuma's marriage to Yakumo Kurma, his direct descendants have the potential in genjustu. *Most people of the Akuma Clan has a type Demonic Blood flowing through their body.